Marauding Love
by Miss Alice Heartless
Summary: This story follows Sirius and James' relationship as it develops through their years at Hogwarts and will contain both Sirius/James and James/Lily. [Discontinued for now]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So as the summary says this takes place during the marauders years at Hogwarts and focuses on Sirius and James' relationship. There will be slash (actually there's slash starting with the first sentence), and you know how it goes: if you don't like, don't read. There will also be sexual situations, and probably a lot of fluff since my stories tend to get very fluffy. And there will be swearing. You are now warned, and if none of that scares or offends you then please ignore all the stupid ramblings that you've just read and proceed to the actual story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The series belongs to J.K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

><p>The first time Sirius kissed James was during the summer between their first and second year at Hogwarts. He and the rest of the marauders were staying at James' place, and it was their third night there when James' was suddenly rudely woken by Sirius lightly shaking him.<p>

"James," he whispered repeatedly until he got a sleepy grumble in response. The two of them were sharing James' king-sized bed since there were only room for two guest beds in his bedroom – technically it would have been possible to squeeze another bed in the fairly big sleeping chamber, and there were plenty of guest rooms in the large house, but the marauders had gotten used to sharing their dorm at Hogwarts and preferred it this way. They also preferred being able to walk through the room – therefore it was more convenient with only two extra beds.

"James!" Sirius didn't give up until James raised his head slightly in annoyance and grunted out a "what?".

"Thanks," Sirius simply said, and James let himself fall back to his pillow, mumbling something in response without having the slightest idea what his best friend was on about.

"No, seriously, thanks for letting me stay,"

James grunted again, laying on his back with one arm against the bed rest, touching the top of his head.

"James! I mean it!"

Grunt.

In one swift movement Sirius managed to shift his body so he could touch James' lips with his own. It didn't even last half a second, but James' eyes flew open. The eyes he met were gleaming mischievously in the dark.

"Ha!" The boy leaning over him barked. "Got your attention!"

James stared.

"I want to thank you. Like, seriously. For letting me stay here," Sirius said sincerely as the other boy continued to stare at him, before moving back to lay down beside his friend. After a few seconds James moved his head to look at him again.

"You seriously woke me up just for that?"

"Yeah," Sirius was smiling, something that annoyed James even further. "You don't get it. These days have been better than any day I've spent at my own house... At least the once I remember. For all I know I could have been the happiest baby on earth!"

That brought an image of a grey-eyed baby with full black hair, laughing and riding a unicorn through a big sparkly mansion to James head, and he couldn't help but snort.

"Okay," he whispered. "I get it. It's no problem, Sirius. You know I love having you around,"

James wasn't really sure, but it seemed as though Sirius fell asleep smiling.

That was far from the last time Sirius kissed him. A few weeks into their second year at Hogwarts Sirius pecked James on the lips to get him to wake up again. And James eyes flew open much like the previous time only to have Sirius gloating at him for getting his attention – like the previous time.

"We're gluing the step on the marble staircase remember? Get the cloak!"

And soon it had turned into a habit. Whenever James didn't pay attention to what Sirius were saying, the Black briefly brought their lips together to get him to snap out of it. It was always effective, and suddenly James were doing it too. It was actually quite annoying when Sirius would just "mhm" in response and it was obvious that his mind were elsewhere. A quick peck and his attention would instantly be James'.

They almost never did it when anyone else were around, but at the end of the second year Sirius was trying to tell James' something while the black haired boy was too busy staring at Lily Evans, sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor common room. At last Sirius lost his patience and simply leaned over the table where Remus were busy writing a History of Magic essay to place his lips briefly upon James'.

Remus and Peter stared worse than James. It was actually sort of funny.

"Ha! Got your attention!"

* * *

><p>Yeah, the flufflevel is already quite high, isn't it? I did warn you.<p>

I know this chapter was short. The next one will be a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lots of thanks to the people who have reviewed, faved and subscribed to this story after I posted the first chapter! I'm sorry it has taken me such a long time to update. I had this chapter ready a long time ago, but to be honest I kind of forgot about it. I'll try to do better from now on!

So there was one more thing I probably should've warned you about in the last chapter, and that is that this story probably will seem kinda' plotless in large parts. I never really planned to post it anywhere, I just started writing it for my own amusement, but then I just thought "why not?". So if you want to read my thoughts (or more like hopes) on how the relationship between James and Sirius could have been I think that would be awesome, but just keep in mind what I've said here and what I said in the previous chapter so you won't have too high expectations about this story.  
>: )<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The series belongs to J.K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

><p>At the end of the summer before their third year Sirius, Remus and Peter were once again at the hospitality of James and his parents. They had spent a week at Remus' place too, the rest of the marauders meeting his parents for the first time, all of them already admiring them after finding out about their sons "furry little problem" during their previous year at Hogwarts, and knowing that it must be just as hard for them as for Remus. Sirius had loved both them and Remus' home, but not as much as he loved being at James' home.<p>

It was the first home he had been in besides his own and relatives'(which were just as depressing), and besides everything there sort of _reeked_ of James. In a positive way. His parents both looked like him and had some of the same quirks as him, such as the way he snorted through his nose when he laughed and the way he often sat leant back with his hands behind his head. The entire house were full of pictures of him and his room were filled up with old toys he had used to play with and quidditch equipment he had used (and still was using). He even had a picture of Evans in his bedside drawer. Sirius had teased him greatly about that when he found out, but promised to shut up about it – at least when other people were around. But the picture, along with everything else, were just so _James._ And Sirius loved it.

Part of him wanted to share his thoughts with James, to let the other know just how much it meant to him to be able to stay with him instead of at Grimmauld's Place, his own home – to be able to feel like he was part of a family. But the thing was – he and James didn't really talk much about things like that. The short conversation they had had last summer when Sirius had thanked him – that was as close as they got. Of course, Sirius had told James everything about how awful his parents were, but he had never really described how it made him feel to not have a real family. He wasn't sure he could anyway. It made him feel terrible, he didn't know how else to describe it, and he suspected James could pick up on that by himself.

But he couldn't help but having to say _something_. So he shook James awake in the middle of the night just like the year before, to whisper a thank you.

He didn't have to kiss him to get his attention this time.

"Don't mention it, Siri," He whispered back, laying on his side facing his best friend. Sirius didn't think he had ever called him that before. He didn't mind though. There was a short pause before James added: "Why don't you come back for Christmas?"

And for the first time he actually really wanted to kiss his best friend. But before he had the time to enjoy the feeling of happiness that welled over him, he remembered who his parents were.

"They won't let me," he said, voice heavy, even as he whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"That sucks,"

"Yeah," It really did. He knew he would spend Christmas being miserable, as always. It had been even more so than usual last year, after he had discovered the wonder that was Hogwarts. He had wanted to spend Christmas at the castle, but had received a letter from his parents saying they expected him back home. Mostly, it had been to explain properly how he could have been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Can't you ask them anyway?" James said after a while. Sirius thought he had fallen asleep. "I really want you to be here,"

Sirius felt his eyes burn, and was very thankful for the darkness. He had never cried in front of James before. Actually he had never cried in front of anyone, except his parents and brother, but he rarely did that any more either. Not if he could help it.

"I dunno," He had to wait a few seconds to answer, to make sure his voice would carry. "I – I don't know how they'll react,"

"Isn't it worth the try?" He could tell James got that he was afraid to ask, and was trying to help him overcome that.

"I guess,"

"I do too," There was another pause, during which Sirius was once more thinking James had fallen asleep. "I think you should stay with your real family during Christmas,"

Sirius used a few seconds before he could response. He didn't know how. He didn't know how to show James what a simple comment like that meant to him.

When he responded he wasn't sure if he did it the right way, but it was the only thing he could think of. He moved himself over to James and firmly placed his lips against the others – even though he knew he already had his full attention. He lingered for a few seconds before pulling back and laying back down.

"Ask them," James encouraged him once more, before they both fell asleep.

**XxXxXxxxxxXxXxX  
><strong>

He did ask them. He sent them a letter by owl two weeks into his third year at Hogwarts, asking as nicely as he could if it would be all right for him to visit his friend during Christmas that year. Okay, maybe he didn't send it. But at least he wrote the letter. Then he told James to send it for him, because he were afraid he would chicken out once he entered the owlery.

James agreed at once and went up to the owlery after dinner the same day. Afterwards he searched for Sirius for nearly an hour, to tell him that the owl had been sent, stumbling over a secret passageway behind a bookshelf in the library that lead to the Ravenclaw tower in the process, but never finding his best friend. Making sure to remember the new hidden passage so he could show it to the other marauders later, he gave up on finding Sirius and instead joined Peter and Remus in the common room. He even finished answering the questions he were supposed to for next DADA class without Sirius making any appearance. By the time he went to bed, he was quite pissed at his best friend.

At midnight Sirius finally decided to return and let James know where he had been. He woke to find Sirius pushing at him, having climbed into his fellow Gryffindor's bed and closed the curtains behind him.

"Where the hell have you been?" James hissed as he sat up.

"Never mind where!" Sirius was actually grinning, as if being mysteriously gone for the whole evening without even telling his best friend what he was doing was perfectly okay. "You should ask with who!"

No way was he asking that. He didn't have to anyway, as Sirius answered before he got the chance to.

"I've been with Mandy Wildsmith, we've been snogging for hours!"

"What?" He had not expected that.

"Yeah! I don't know if you saw me chatting with her during dinner? Anyway, she asked me if I wanted to join her, Ceres and Tessie to take a look at Grubbly-Plank's fire crabs. They're all taking Care of Magical Creature too, and think it sucks that we won't see any more exiting animals yet too! And they had heard from some fifth years that they were going to study fire crabs this autumn so they thought they would look for them. Isn't that amazing? How come we didn't think of that?" James had no chance of answering as Sirius rambled on. "Then Ceres and Tessie never showed up, so it was just me and Mandy. But we found the fire crabs, and they were awesome, James! We didn't get any close to them though, since Hagrid showed up and chased us away. But then Mandy asked me to show her a cool place in the castle since she'd heard so much about us marauders knowing everything about Hogwarts!"

As Sirius continued his story with enthusiasm, James' anger ebbed off despite him wanting to stay mad.

Sirius had showed Mandy the little salon on the sixth floor, impressing her greatly, and they had just talked for a couple of hours before Mandy had said she should head back to the common room. Getting ready to leave she had suggested that they should do something again soon as she had had a great time, and Sirius had kissed her. Just like that. And then she had stayed with Sirius for several hours more (according to him at least), just making out with him.

"And we're gonna' meet up again on Friday!" He finished, grin still in place. "And I promise you we're gonna' snog again!"

"For hours? Seriously?" James asked in awe. "Wow, mate,"

Sirius grinned proudly.

"How was it then?"

"Pretty cool. It's hard to describe, you just need to try it yourself,"

"I guess,"

"You know what? You really should!" Sirius lifted himself a bit higher on his elbow as his enthusiasm returned, lying on his side. "Ask someone out!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Ask Lily out!"

James hesitated. What if she said no? She always got so annoyed when he talked to her.

"Come on, mate! Do it tomorrow!" Sirius' eager face made James give in.

"Fine, I will," he said with determination, grinning broadly.

**XxXxXxxxxxXxXxX**

And the day after, before Transfiguration started, he got the chance to. Bravely he walked over to where she was sitting together with her best friend Chloe Atherton, knowing that Sirius was watching him.

"Hey Evans!" He put on his best smile and ruffled his hair before leaning over her desk.

"Potter," she mumbled in reply. "What do you want?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do something with me sometime," The sentence was perhaps a bit awkward, but the way he said it was definitely confident.

"Do something with you sometime?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like Friday maybe?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Potter?" She sounded amused. Was that a good sign?

"I suppose you could say that," He continued to smile what he knew was a very charming smile.

"Well, then. No way," She went back to placing her books on her desk.

"What?" His smile faltered.

"No way. Do you want me to spell it for you? There is no one at Hogwarts I want to date less. Including the ghosts,"

Chloe Atherton chuckled. James stared, mouth slightly open.

"Good morning, class!" McGonagall greeted as she entered the classroom. "Find your seats!" Sirius watched her stride to the front desk and wait for them to settle down. "Potter! Black! Seats!" And then he watched James press his lips together and cross the floor to dump down next to Remus, before taking the seat next to him.

He didn't pay attention as McGonagall started the lesson, and he could tell James wasn't either, even though he was staring at the blackboard. His eyes moved over to Lily who was taking notes a mile a minute. Was she daft?

She probably enjoyed playing hard to get, it was clear to anyone that she wouldn't get so worked up every time James teased her if she wasn't interested in him. But what the hell was the point in being so difficult? Did she think that James would just chase her forever? As if she was that special. As if James couldn't date any other girl he wanted to. Sirius had never thought of Lily Evans as an idiot – before now.

He looked over at James again, to find him in the exact same position, jaws clenched and body tensed up as he concentrated hard on the blackboard. Sirius wanted to say something to him, but thought it might be better if he didn't. He had just been humiliated – by the girl he liked – and maybe it was better to act as if he hadn't seen it – to make it less embarrassing. Still he felt like he should say something. Evans might be too stupid to see it, but to him it was obvious that her words had hurt – probably a lot.

"Potter! What's the difference between this spell and turning water into juice?"

James shrugged his shoulders, not even looking at the professor.

"That was the last thing you learned before summer. Do not tell me you have forgotten it already?"

James shrugged again. Sirius hoped she would let it go.

"If you would actually pay attention-"

"Maybe I just don't care," James interrupted her, and Sirius watched McGonagall's lips go thin.

"Excuse me?" She said, voice dangerous.

"Maybe I don't care what the hell the difference is. It doesn't matter as long as I can perform both of them now, does it?"

"Potter, if you don't- What do you think you're doing?" James had stood up and lifted his bag from the floor. Without another word he moved for the door. "Where do you think you're going? Potter! Black, sit down!" Sirius ignored her and were out the door in time to see James disappear behind a tapestry he knew hid a passageway to the dungeons. In seconds Sirius had disappeared behind it too.

James hadn't moved down the path leading to the dungeons. He was leaning against the wall right by the tapestry, wet eyes locking with Sirius' as soon as he entered.

"Including the ghosts," he said helplessly, voice shaking.

Sirius moved close to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. James looked at it, biting his lip.

"Skip today with me?" He croaked out.

"'Course," Sirius muttered, tightening the muscles in the hand touching the other boy as James took a sharp intake of breath, clearly doing his best to compose himself. "She's an uptight loser who'll become a prefect one day, you know. You wouldn't wanna' date a prefect. Any one else would have said yes. You know you're quite charming, and now you're the new Gryffindor chaser – as only a third year! Girls should love you. Just ask someone else,"

"I don't wanna'," James whispered as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Sirius didn't ask why. The fact that he had found a picture of Lily in James' bedroom spoke for itself.

"Let's go down to the kitchens," he suggested instead. "The house-elfs always have something tasty. And then we can find a cool place to hang out. Maybe explore that corridor we found last week, behind that painting of the green rabbit,"

James sniffed as he nodded.

"Great!" Sirius beamed. "We'll just take this passage then. Don't want to turn back and meet McGonagall, do we, Jaime?"

James chuckled weakly.

**XxXxXxxxxxXxXxX**

"I really wanted to snog her," James complained a few hours later, laying on his four-poster bed beside Sirius, both munching on the last of the tarts they had gotten from the kitchen.

"Maybe she's not even that good," Sirius did his best to comfort his sulking best friend.

"She's lovely. Of course she's that good,"

"You can't know that,"

"Fine," James agreed sullenly. "That's not the point anyway. I just want to snog someone,"

"Then ask someone else out, mate!" Sirius let his head fall back against the pillows leaning on the wall in resignation. James didn't answer. Sirius wasn't going to pressure him any further. He got that the other really couldn't think of dating any one but Lily, and that he possibly was a little bit afraid of getting rejected again. That was rubbish though.

"Look, Jaime," he started, a bit hesitant, and focused his eyes on the roof of the bed. "If you _really_ want to try snogging someone – pretend this is a joke if you think it's ridiculous – I could... You know, _we_ could," He tried his best to sound as casual as possible. It was a very casual suggestion anyway.

James took some time before answering, all the while Sirius felt his eyes boring into him.

"We could?" He finally said, sounding unsure.

"Yeah," Sirius turned and shrugged his shoulders. "If you wanna'. Or else it's a joke,"

"I'm not sure I get what you mean," Sirius was sure he did though.

"Then it's a joke,"

"Is it?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and none of them looked as though they were joking.

"If you want it to be,"

"So you're serious?" James asked uncertainly. "S-E-R-I-O-U-S, serious?" He added to avoid any puns.

Sirius looked back at the ceiling, feeling a bit awkward. Maybe this had been a bad idea. He had always loved pushing boundaries, but with James he had never really thought of there being any boundaries to push.

"Sure," Now that he had first mentioned it, it would be stupid – and cowardly, something he definitely wasn't – to take it back. "I don't want you moping around for something like that when it's so easy to fix it,"

He turned back to meet James eyes – brave as he was. At first they were quite serious, but then a grin spread on his face.

"Do it then," he decided. Sirius didn't know if he was expecting that answer – maybe he was?

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," James shrugged. "Why not? No one needs to know or anything,"

"Exactly," Sirius agreed and shifted closer to his best friend, so close their thighs were touching.

"Never say I don't do things for you," he added as he started to lean in. James suddenly looked nervous. There was no way Sirius was letting him back down now though. He tilted his head to the side as he slowly closed the distance between them, and saw James eyes close right before his own pair did the same.

He moved his lips slowly, waiting for James to pick up the rhythm. He did quite quickly. After a few seconds Sirius pulled back to look at him. James looked back.

"That was it?" he asked in mock disbelief. "Really, if you call that snogging, I think I need to rethink the story you served me about you and Mandy,"

Sirius smirked as he started to lean back in.

"Well, aren't you smug," he said in a low voice, touching James' lips with his own as he formed the last word. And then he forced his tongue between the others lips, feeling him tense a bit. Not _so_ smug, was he?

James quickly started mimicking his movements though, and Sirius' stomach gave a funny tug as their tongues and lips worked together. It wasn't unpleasant. Actually, it was far from being so. The way James used his tongue made him shiver, and when he placed a hand on Sirius' waist, Sirius found himself lifting a hand to slide behind the other's neck. James pulled at Sirius' shirt, tugging him even closer. Their tongues never parted.

After a while, both of them were dragging in air desperately through their noses, and finally they had to pull apart to breath properly. Sirius only drew back a few inches and panted heavily, breath mingling with James'.

"Good enough for you?" he managed to get out, trying to look smug himself. The corners of James' lips twitched upwards while his chest was still heaving.

"Almost," he said, and they stared at each other while they caught their breaths. Weirdly enough it wasn't awkward at all. They were both grinning and almost laughing. And as soon as they were able to breath normally again, their mouths met once more, tongues darting between lips at once. Sirius started to feel light headed.

"I can't believe you..." James and Sirius jumped away from each other as though they were suddenly burned at the sound of Remus voice. "... skipped the entire day," the werewolf finished weakly.

There was a pause – a very uncomfortable one.

"I was in a bad mood," James finally broke the silence. "I had an excuse,"

Remus were clearly still processing what he had just seen.

"He had an excuse," Sirius agreed. "Evans was a real bitch,"

"She was," James nodded. "Totally unnecessary,"

"Yeah,"

And they didn't know what else to say as Remus continued to stare at them.

"Do you guys – er – usually do that?" he finally said.

"Skip classes?" James asked, but Sirius knew he knew as well as him what Remus was referring to. "I wouldn't say usually,"

"Snogging," Remus stated plainly.

"No," Sirius was the first to answer.

"Okay," Remus clearly had no idea what to say – or what to think, and there was another uncomfortable pause.

"I was planning to snog Evans," James explained. Then he hesitated and looked uncertainly at the boy next to him on the bed.

"But she was a prick," Sirius continued.

"Yeah," James agreed. "And I just wanted to snog someone so we just figured; why not?"

"It was just for fun," Sirius added. "It doesn't have to be with a girl, or someone you want to go out with,"

"Okay," Remus said again, still looking at least a little confused. Sirius shrugged as James rubbed the back of his head.

"Dinner's in ten minutes, and I think McGonagall wants to see you,"

**XxXxXxxxxxXxXxX**

They got detention of course. Sirius was glad it wasn't until after the weekend since he was looking forward to hanging out with Mandy, but James had rather it was sooner than later.

The weekend approached quickly anyway – neither Sirius, James nor Remus mentioning what had happened. James had thought about asking Remus to not tell any one, but realised the werewolf was more than able to figure out they didn't want him to do that by himself.

Friday evening was the most boring evening James' had ever spent at Hogwarts. He and Peter bullied a few Slytherin first years, threatening to throw them into the lake (or rather, he threatened them while Peter watched and snickered), until one of them started crying, but James' only pretended to enjoy it. They took Remus with them and sneaked around the castle after curfew (under the invisibility cloak of course) following Filch on his patrol, wrecking things and watching him curse Peeves with great fury. But Remus started nagging about going back to the common room after only ten minutes, and James was the only one coming up with ideas about what to wreck and how to do it, so after half an hour he sulkily gave in to Remus' complaining. He went to bed before eleven - on a Friday.

A few hours later he was woken up, and wasn't angry in the slightest that Sirius climbed into his bed well after midnight.

"Where were you?" he asked at once, sitting up.

"With Mandy, you know that-"

"No, I mean _where_?"

"I showed her some places of the castle that she hadn't seen before,"

"Did you snog?"

"Yeah," Sirius beamed. "And that's not all! She even let me touch her tits!"

James gaped.

"That is so unfair!" he complained. "Evans didn't even wanna' go out with me!"

"That's because you had to ask out the most stuck up girl in our year, mate," Sirius was still grinning. "She probably would have said no even to me!" James pushed him roughly in the shoulder at that.

"Oh, shut up!" he growled. "You're not that fantastic,"

"I am too! Not even you could say no to me!" Sirius retorted, smirking in a very annoying way.

"I so could! If I had wanted too,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really!"

James meant it. He really did. He was planning to push Sirius back when he snaked a hand behind his neck and started closing the gap between them. He just didn't really want to this time either.

So instead he put an arm on Sirius' back and opened his mouth to meet the other's tongue like he had done two nights before.

Sirius' lips were weirdly soft. A lot softer than James would have thought - not that he had ever thought about the level of softness of his best friend's lips. He closed his eyes as Sirius started licking and tasting the inside of his mouth, and made a low sound in the back of his throat. A hand dug into his already messy hair.

He lost track of time as their tongues battled for dominance, but they had at least shifted angles five times before they pulled completely apart.

"Wow," Sirius said, stupidly, as they stared at each other, trying to catch their breaths. "What was that? Ten minutes?"

James shrugged, feeling a little flustered, heart beating heavily.

"Ten minutes, and you made Mandy look like a joke,"

* * *

><p>There's a few parts in this chapter I really don't like, but I couldn't figure out a way to make it better anyway so.. oh, well... But thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
